Broken Thorns
by PeninhandST
Summary: What would have happened had Mrs Lovett managed to rid Lucy's body in time? If Sweeney and Nellie had lived? Will they really get away with the deaths of the Beadle and the Judge? *Alternative ending* //Sweenett//
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Thorns**

_**So I wondered one day "what would have really happened if the ending to Sweeney Todd had been different?" Although not much is happening in this chapter (avoids flying objects for the poor quality), I assure you all there will be much drama for the chapters to come. Reviews will be much appreciated. I am a n00b and would love to hear your words of wisdom on how to make this fanfic better. Thankyou, and I hope you liked the first chapter. ;) **_

The trapdoor opened within the ceiling of the bake house and the body of a..no, it couldn't be, could it? But it was. It was a body of a woman! Mrs Lovett stepped forwards once the body had hit the floor with a sickening crunch, though not as bad as it would have been, since the Beadle's lifeless form broke most of the fall.

She knew she should be looking for Toby who was hiding away in the darkness. She bit her bottom lip and looked up as the trapdoor closed, just in time to hear the echoing voice of the Judge "Where is she?" reverberate around the stone walls until it was extinguished by the thickness of the trapdoor.

Mr Todd would not be happy if he knew Toby had escaped because Nellie was too preoccupied with the dead woman. But her curiosity got the better of her. Why on earth was he killing women? As she stepped hesitantly towards the body, her eyes widened, very glad that she had indeed served her curiosity. "You..." she breathed out in a whisper. The woman was none other than Lucy Barker, her yellow hair spilled across the floor, darkened in patches from the rusty blood.

Quickly she took up Lucy's hands and began dragging her towards the furnace. If Sweeney found out, he would be extremely mad! He may even kill her!

Fear struck down in the pit of Nellie's stomach, she didn't even get a few steps across the floor, when the trapdoor opened again! Down came Judge Turpins body, landing upon the Beadle's in turn.

She jumped slightly as he landed right beside her and let go of Lucy's hands. Her own reached to her chest as she breathed out "Dear lawd!"

Quickly gathering up Lucy's hands again, she didn't have time to check the Judge or celebrate over it, like she normally would have done. She always thought that once the Judge was dead, Sweeney might stop wallowing around in self-pity and maybe, just maybe, pay more attention to her.

Instantly her thoughts snapped back to reality, when the Judge's body moved. He wasn't dead? Nellie froze when the Judge's hand quickly reached out and grabbed the hem of her skirt. Still keeping a firm hold of Lucy she tried to kick him off. "Die! Gawd in heaven, die!" As the Judge took his last shuddering breath, his eyes wide with mercy as he looked up at Nellie, they eventually glazed over and he rolled over, and was gone.

Without further delays, Nellie continued dragging Lucy across the floor. A stomping noise was heard from above. Sweeney was coming down! Panic stricken, Nellie let go of Lucy's arms to open the furnace. She then reached down a lifted Lucy up with great effort and determination. Sweeney's thunderous steps could be heard coming down the bake house stairs!!

She hauled Lucy's lifeless form in, which quickly caught a light, slamming the oven door shut, just as Sweeney burst through the door to the bake house. Frowning in confusion, covered in the Judge's blood which trickled down his face. "Why did yer scream?" He asked, annoyed that he had to let that boy upstairs free, when there did not seem to be a problem at all down here.

"Oh...!" was all Nellie could breath, as she tried to casually brush back her ruffled hair with the tips of her fingers, and catching her breath back. "'E was catchin' 'old of my dress. But 'e's finished now" She said as casually as she could, nodding in the direction of the Judge's body.

Sweeney rolled his eyes in annoyance that he really had allowed that boy to escape, all for nothing. "Open the door" He muttered in his annoyance as he strode across the concrete flooring, towards the Judge's body. Brandishing the razor still clasped in his hand at the furnace.

Nellie froze and watched him storm over to Turpin, panic rising once more in the pit of her stomach. "Open the door, I said!" Sweeney said more firmly and demandingly when Nellie did nothing.

Nellie jumped at his stern voice and quickly turned around, taking a firm hold of the furnaces handle and forcing it up. She could only hope that Lucy's body was now so badly burnt that he wouldn't recognise her.

Todd, now stood beside the Judge, looking down at him with a wrinkled nose of disgust as he rolled up his sleeves. Even in death Sweeney still hated the very sight of him, and knew he would be completely satisfied once he saw that grotesque body burning to ash.

He heaved the Judge up and cringed within the pit of his stomach as he felt his skin press against the lifeless form. Quickly dragging it across the floor, he threw the body into the furnace, never once glancing at the woman's charred body, never once noticing a strand of blonde hair that danced across her face before being claimed by the flames. Nellie breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and closed the door.

The three sat quietly at the table together. All with a glass of gin clasped in their hands. Sweeney was scowling away, his lips parting by a fraction before closing again, almost as though he was muttering quietly to himself.

Toby was looking pale, although who could blame the poor boy? It took a while until he had finally crawled out of his hiding place and promised he would not tell a soul. Toby still hated Mr Todd with a vengeance and blamed him for Nellie's actions, deciding that he must have forced her to chop up these bodies. At that thought, Toby realised he couldn't leave Mrs Lovett by herself with this deranged man. It was still a bit unnerving (even if they did spare him) to be sat with two of the most dangerous people in London, quietly downing Gin.

Nellie was watching Sweeney closely and with good reason. After all the ranting he had done about the Judge in the past, she always suspected she would have seen a better side to him once he had finally cast his revenge. Yet he sat there looking even more troubled then before.

"Yer alrigh', love?" She asked him after a few more seconds of silence, slowly edging her hand across the table surface, he eyes flickering to his own hand flat upon the surface, and wondered if she had the courage to place her hand upon his.

"O' course..." He instantly muttered back, his eyes remaining glazed over, still lost in thought.

Nellie opened her mouth to answer back, but Toby cut her short as he got to his feet. "I'm 'eading to bed, maam"

"Alrigh' Toby dear" Nellie offered him a warm smile and watched him leave the room, before she turned her attention back to Todd.

"Yer don't look alrigh'..." She paused as she gave him a quick once over, her hand edged a bit more towards his hand. "...yer look worse for wares"

It happened so suddenly, that Nellie didn't even realised it had happened at first, and assumed she imagined it. But as she looked down at her hand she realised how real it all was. His hand remained upon hers and didn't flinch away. It was cold compared to her warm hand, but much softer, maybe due to all the foam and moisturiser he applied to the men's unshaven faces. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as her chest rose and fell under her shuddering nervous breaths. She remained silently stunned as she slowly forced her gaze away from their hands, to Mr Todd's face.

But his expression was far more shocking then his actions. He was no longer dazing into thin air, but looking directly into her eyes. But he did not ware a scowl, nor was he frowning. He had a pained sad look upon his face. It was almost as if he was trying to tell her something, or was perhaps wondering if he should.

"Mr T! What's wrong with ya...?"

He instantly let go of her hand and also got to his feet.

"Mr T?" Nellie jumped to her feet in turn as confusion and worry set in.

But Sweeney ignored her, turning his back upon her he walked out the shop, slamming the door behind him.

Nellie bit her bottom lip as she heard him stomp up the stairs. Perhaps she was foolish, or perhaps she really felt like now was the time to talk to him before he went back into his usual moody ways. Either way, after a moment or two of standing in silence and wondering if she should or shouldn't, she eventually decided to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoisting her skirts beneath her hands, Nellie wondered hesitantly up the steps to the barber shop. Everything inside her was telling her to turn back and leave Sweeney alone. But how could she? After what just happened, how could she leave things as they were? Forcing every step she took, she eventually made it to the door. Taking a deep breath she knocked a couple of times...no answer...though this could hardly be unexpected from Mr Todd, so she walked in.

Sweeney was already stood in usual spot at the far side window hidden in shadows, gazing out of the glass plane to the oblivious stragglers on the streets below.

"Mr T?" Nellie waited for him to answer. He made no movements, or sounds. He just continued to stare out the window, as if she wasn't even there.

After a moment or two of staring at his back, Mrs Lovett stepped in and closed the door behind her. Mrs Lovett wasn't entirely sure how to bring up in conversation about what had happened downstairs, or even how she was going to make Mr Todd talk of it for that matter. But in Nellie's eyes, what had happened was progress, a breakthrough even, she couldn't allow it to slip away.

Mrs Lovett took a few careful steps towards the barber, deciding a friendly smile was the best approach. "Mr T? ...Is there somethin' yer want to talk abou'?" She stopped pacing towards him, standing securely beside the barber chair as if it would be her best protection if Sweeney were to suddenly lash out, a shield between her and him.

She continued as silence continued to cast over him. "It's just...what 'appened down th..."

"I thought it would bring justice" Sweeney suddenly cut across Nellie's words, causing her to instantly silence, but tilt her head in curiosity.

"The death o' the Judge?"

".....Yes"

Nellie sighed. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind for a topic in conversation. The Judge again, always that bloody old Judge! When was Sweeney ever going to talk about him and her? And an even worse thought...would he /ever/ talk about them together?

"..'Ow has it not served ya justice? You've been 'arping on about 'im for ages. Yer got what you wanted." She paused for a moment, still staring at Mr Todd's back, waiting for some sort of reaction. But, nothing. She crossed her arms in realisation. "...Yer thought it would bring 'er back?"

Sweeney finally turned around from the window to gaze at Mrs Lovett. It was hard to tell what his expression was, since his eyes still remained within the shadows, although his lips curled into a thin pink line, causing Nellie to tense. "...It isn't just abou' Lucy..."

"Well, what is it abou' then?" Nellie asked, taking an unsure step backwards, wondering if she was steering herself into a nest of cobras because she couldn't hold her tongue.

This time it was relatively easy to read Sweeney's expression, even within the shadows the unmistakable frown was obvious, causing the shadows to darken more upon his eyes. "...I feel like I've abandoned 'er!" He growled, clearly agitated and frustrated.

If Nellie wasn't confused before, she certainly was now. He said it wasn't just about Lucy, yet he was still ranting about her. What on earth was he trying to say? Nothing that man said made any sense, and sometimes Nellie wondered if he was having conversations with himself. But as usual, Nellie showed pity towards the manic barber.

"You 'aven't abandoned 'er, yer ju..."

"Yes I 'ave!" Sweeney cut across her once again, and this time Nellie knew she was dangling within the pit of cobras, which were striking, trying to pierce their fangs into her ankles while she clutched for dear life. "I've abandoned 'er, when I promised I never would! I promised I would serve 'er revenge, and then I w..." Sweeney stopped himself, as if he suddenly realised he was about to say too much.

Nellie had only ever seen Mr Todd rant like this once, and he had forced her (with an almighty push) onto the barber's chair and held his 'silver friend' up against her throat. But this was much worse, for last time he ranted he was purely annoyed that the Judge had escaped his clutches due to Nellie's 'good' advice. This time...it sounded as if he was blaming /her/ for this abandonment that he was claiming to have done to his dead wife.

Nellie quickly made a mental note of the sentence he never finished, suddenly realising that this man was hiding much more then she thought. But this was certainly not the time to be interrogating the man, since the vibe was turning from bad, to worse.

"Alrigh' Mr T..." She gave him a single nod, edging herself nervously backwards towards the door. "...I'll leave you to yer thoughts then..."

She turned around to make haste to the door, but the thunderous steps behind her were much faster, and before she could think twice, she was slammed front first into the wall next to the door she now longed to run through. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt Sweeney's body press up against her back, almost crushing her into the wall.

In desperation, Nellie squirmed beneath his body, trying to reach around and push Sweeney off her. "Geeoffme!" But the man was much stronger then she was, and with ease, he wrapped his fingers around her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back, causing pain to sear through her elbows. Nellie let out a tiny sob as she felt Mr Todd's hot breath upon her neck, his weight still bearing down upon her, making it difficult to move and breath.

"P-please..Mr T! Please!" Mrs Lovett couldn't help but cry. Deep down she didn't want to give this man the satisfaction, but she was so scared.

"No need to threat, my pet" Sweeney growled within her ear, his breath tickling her earlobe and cheek. "...This is all...your fault, you know?"

W-what's all my fault? I-I aint done n-nought to ya" Mrs Lovett was panic stricken. Maybe Sweeney really /did/ notice his once beloved wife turning to ash within the furnace, and wanted to toy with Mrs Lovett before killing her.

Sweeney didn't reply. He obviously didn't want to answer that question, or perhaps he expected Nellie to already know what it was.

His hot breath felt closer than ever to Nellie's neck. She could feel his head bowing over her shoulder; she could feel his black hair brushing past her cheek.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her heart pounding up against her rib cage, wondering what terrible thing he was about to do to her.

She felt his soft cold lips press up against her skin...No...what? Nellie's eyes flew open as a great combination of mixed feelings began to flow through her. Mr Todd was now massaging his lips against her neck, his breathing turning heavy and deep, keeping a tight hold upon her wrists, still pressing his body into her back.

Mrs Lovett was still scared, this man was having some dramatic mood swings which could turn incredibly dangerous if she didn't escape. But she couldn't help the feeling of lust pour through her. He was kissing her, and very rowdy for her from the sounds of his heavy breathing.

Nellie wanted to test this new found lust, beginning to twist her wrists within the palms of his tight grip and trying to turn her body around so that she may be granted to feel his skin pressed against her own lips.

But her movements only caused Mr Todd to push her arms further up her back, causing Nellie to cry out in pain, scared that she would feel the bone crack from the force any second. Mr Todd, however, found the cry of pain arousing; beginning to suck upon the delicate skin upon her neck and bite down upon it.

"Mr T!!!! STOP!!! NOW!!!" It became all too much for Nellie. Beginning to shake from the pain and fear. This wasn't exactly the way she wanted Mr Todd's attention. Not by force, anyway.

Mrs Lovett's screams were indeed, enough to cause Sweeney to release his hold upon her arms. Knowing that if she continued to scream in this way, it would attract someone's attention in the streets below. Before Nellie could even scramble for the door, Mr Todd was already halfway across the room.

Mrs Lovett rushed out the door, leaving Mr Todd to wallow in the dark shadows. She sobbed as she climbed down the stairs, the cool air felt like a relief upon her burning arms, red raw from his strong grasp. As she entered the sanctuary of her pie shop, she wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeves, taking deep shuddering breaths as she tried to calm herself.

It only took a few minutes for the tear stained Nellie to start thinking things over. "What on earth was tha' all abou'?" She mumbled to herself, still shaking. Mr Todd could have just been toying with her, deliberately trying to scare and confuse her. Or Mrs Lovett really had started to attract his attention, just all in the wrong ways. Trying to distract herself from these disturbing thoughts, she strolled over to the table they were originally sat at, clearing up the empty shot glasses and gin bottles, getting ready for the sleepless night ahead.

**Tra~la la~la la. Oh, it's all so cheerfully dramatic. Sorry for this very, very delayed chapter. I've been using up the inspiration tokens on something else, and was having trouble to write this one out. **

**I want to thank you for the reviews! They were very encouraging. I only hope this was the chapter you were hoping for. To answer your question, there will be more chapters to come. Although this story doesn't seem like it's particularly leading anywhere, I assure you, it will all be kicking off in the next chapter to come. ;) **

**Keep the reviews coming! And I'm a critic lover~ It helps me know how to improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Thorns**

_**I just realised how much of a mess the second chapter is :/ I will have to go back and tidy it up a bit. It's silly really, I wrote it within the hour and posted it without a second thought. Reading back, I now have a massive palm mark across my forehead. Anyway, this chapter was also rushed, but I quickly did a re-check. Hope you enjoy ;)**_

Mrs Lovett stared blankly at the dusty curtains drawn across the windows, all kinds of thoughts swimming through her mind, and all were about Mr Todd. Was he going to treat her like he did last night on a regular basis? Did he have feelings for her? Was he just toying with her? And worst of all, had he really figured out that Nellie had thrown Lucy's body into the furnace? That his beloved wife was alive all this time?

Nellie let out a nervous sigh and pulled the bed covers up to her neck, turning her head to stare at the ceiling. These questions had been going through her head all night and she still hadn't come up with a sufficient answer, causing her to worry more then what she already was. The baker was very tired having had no sleep at all, so when the orange glow of the daylight sun began to beam its way through the curtains, it took her great effort to push herself out of bed.

XxXxXxXxX

Mrs Lovett was soon dressed and cooking breakfast for three; the eggs and bacon were sizzling away on the pan when Toby had walked in, stretching and yawning.

"Morning ma'am" He yawned.

"Morning Toby dear"

"Gawd ma'am! You look like yer 'aven't slept a wink!" Toby exclaimed on closer inspection.

"Don't be daft. Jus' had a busy night last night, as all" She lied, as she took the eggs and bacon off the pan, and placed them onto the three plates which were all lined up along the counter.

Toby gave her a sceptical look, but didn't press the matter, he drew his attention to the breakfast instead.

"Ooo! Eggs and bacon! My favourite!"

Nellie chuckled. "Could you pop along an' give Mr Todd 'is breakfast for me?" She asked, handing Toby a plate with a particularly large helping of eggs and bacon.

Toby nodded and took the plate without hesitation. "Yes Ma'am". Toby never liked disturbing Mr Todd, or having anything to do with him for that matter. Even though Toby always kept a firm face in their encounters, his small heart was thudding in fear. All the same, he would rather keep Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd away from each other, even if it was just a simple matter as handing him his breakfast instead of Nellie doing it.

But Toby had only made it to the pie shop door when a sudden thunder of steps could be heard from above, quickly moving across the ceiling and down the stairs outside. Toby froze, and even Nellie paused her servings and looked up at Toby, staring at each other in silence.

Mr Todd suddenly burst through the pie shop door, which swung open with great force and crashed into Toby, completely knocking him off his feet, sending him and the plate of eggs and bacon to the floor with a crash.

"Mr T! Be more careful will ya?! Yer like a bloody bull, ya are!" Mrs Lovett exclaimed, as she hurriedly rushed around the counter to the aid of Toby, whom sat up on the floor gritting his teeth as he rubbed his bruised knee.

But Sweeney wasn't at all perplexed by the fact that he had knocked the poor boy off his feet, and was much more concerned about something else. "We 'ave to leave now." Sweeney said, urgency within his voice.

"What! Why?" Nellie bent over pulling Toby back onto his feet, before turning to Mr Todd, placing her hands onto her hips.

"The coppers are comin' 'ere, to raid the shop. They're looking fer the Judge an Beadle." Sweeney quickly answered, as he strolled over to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly to glance out onto the street.

Nellie's arms quickly dropped from her hips to her sides in shock, her eyes widening and lips parting by a fraction. "The police?!...'Ow do you know that?"

"I saw 'em from the window in my shop. They're gatherin' on the side street, they'll be makin' a move in due time" Mr Todd answered simply.

Mrs Lovett suddenly became all flustered, pacing about the wooden floorboards. "W-we can jus' distract them...eh..m-make sure they don't investigate bake house..erm.."

Sweeney dropped the curtain and glanced back at the panicky Nellie, annoyance spread across his face. "Yer a bloody wonder. Can you 'ear yourself? They aint gunna leave a single place unturned."

"Mr T is righ' maam." Toby piped up. "I think we should leave."

Mrs Lovett's scared face turned to one of sadness. She didn't want to leave her pie shop, she didn't want to be chased and go into hiding, but it was either that or go to prison. And Sweeney would probably be sent back to Australia, she couldn't allow that to happen. "Alrigh'...I'll jus' grab som..."

"No! We leave /now/!" Sweeney growled, as he stormed towards the door, his patience completely wearing thin.

Although Mr Todd's expression was firm and annoyed, Nellie could still detect a hint of fear within his voice. Sweeney never spoke of what happened to him within the prison walls in Australia, whenever Nellie brought it up he would snap at her, or storm off. Mrs Lovett could only imagine what it would have been like for the innocent Benjamin Barker to be surrounded by the most dangerous men in the world, murderous and rapists, and she always came down to the conclusion that it was the prison that made him how he was today. After all, staying innocent and nice in a place like that, you wouldn't last five minutes.

Sweeney opened up the pie shop door, and carefully glanced out onto the street, ensuring the coast was clear. Without even a mutter to the baker or boy, he strolled out the pie shop and onto the street.

"Common Ma'am!" Toby waved his hand encouragingly to Mrs Lovett as he in turn made his way to the door.

Nellie took a few steps towards the door, but stopped and looked back at her shop. The freshly cooked bacon and eggs were waiting to be eaten, along with meat pies ready to be served for the customers, and the tables had already been cleaned and laid out.

It's always said that when you have to say goodbye to something, memories that you never thought of until that point begin flashing through your mind. In this case, it was the same for Mrs Lovett; She remembered when Sweeney Todd first walked through the door, when Toby sat at the table and ate her meat pies, enjoying them even before the business boom, she remembered when Sweeney had taken hold of her hand and waist, waltzing across the wooden floor in triumph.

Toby turned away from the open door after watching Mr Todd hurry across the street and down an alleyway, seeing Nellie still standing still with her back turned, he hurried forwards and took hold of her hand.

"Please Ma'am, we 'ave to leave now" Toby said in desperation as he tugged onto Mrs Lovett's hand.

At once, Mrs Lovett turned her back on her pie shop and allowed Toby to guide her outside. It was a bitter cold morning, Nellie hoisted up her skirts with one hand as they ran across the cobbled street and down the dark alley where Sweeney was waiting for them.

Within the split second of them entering the alley the whistle was heard blowing around the corner, followed by shouts from a group of men. The barber, baker and boy glanced out from the dark alley, in time to see a group of policemen barge into the bake house, while others ran up the stairs to the barbers shop.

There was no going back now. The police would climb down the stairs into the bake house and find the bodies littering the floor. They would also discover the trapdoor and figure out that Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett had worked together. They were both going to be well known throughout London, and two of the most wanted people.

Mrs Lovett's eyes began watering. She wanted to break down into tears. But she had to stay strong for Toby, and Mr Todd certainly wouldn't wait around while she lost her nerve.

He turned away from the scene unfolding, his brow deepening with frown lines as he strolled quickly down the dark alley. Knowing that he would probably leave them behind if they didn't keep up, Mrs Lovett and Toby followed without hesitation.

Mrs Lovett tried to keep her voice stable as she spoke to Mr Todd's back, who continued to walk in haste down the alley, but she couldn't help as her voice cracked and shook. "What's gunna 'appen now, Mr T?"

"We're leaving London" He answered bluntly, without even looking back.

"...walkin' out o' London? We'll never make tha' Mr T!"

"No woman. We'll be accommodating a carriage."

"Well tha' won't work either. All tha cabby had to do is tell tha coppers where 'e dropped us off, an they'll be on our heels within a 'eart beat!"

Sweeney shook his head and rolled his eyes, but still continued walking on without glancing back, all three of them rounded the corner of the alley. "We don't need any man to drive us, we'll steal a horse an cart fer ourselves..." Nellie opened her mouth to protest, but sensing the Nellie thoughts, Sweeney cut across her before she could utter a word. "...unless you'd rather walk, or be taken to jail?"

Mrs Lovett closed her lips, and followed Sweeney silently. Toby held onto Mrs Lovett's hand tighter, and she gave him a comforting squeeze back. '_It would be a miracle if we escaped'. _Nellie thought hopelessly.

_**So a bit more of a plot to this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for the continuous reviews! The fact that I know you're following this story puts a smile on my face. :DDD *grin grin grin* /ahem/ Aaanywaaay~ Keep the reviews coming. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Thorns**

_**Gosh, I haven't written for ages. Unfortunately my internet crapped out on me, and my Laptop was being incredibly stubborn for 4 weeks. Believe me, I came close to fixing it with a jack hammer. __**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, it isn't one of my favourite chapters, I'm more looking forward to writing the next chapter to be honest. **_

The barber, baker and boy continued to hurry down the dark cobbled alleyway, Mr Todd at the lead while Mrs Lovett and Toby took quick strides to keep up with him. Mrs Lovett felt numb, it didn't seem real to her. It never once crossed her mind that there was a possibility they could be on the run like this, never crossed her mind that she would have to leave her pie shop behind. This was like a dream...No...Not a dream. A nightmare.

She stared at the back of the barber as they continued in haste, only wishing that he was just a little bit affectionate. That he would hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. But why would he? She wasn't his precious Lucy, he didn't feel protective over her.

They eventually reached the other end of the long alley, which led into the next main street. Sweeney instantly stopped, not daring to step out of the shadows as his black eyes scanned the new cobbled road. Nellie and Toby stopped right behind him, also glancing around.

"Are we gunna be able ter get a carriage in sucha busy street?" Mrs Lovett asked Sweeney, her eyes widening at the amount of people wondering up and down. Though there were plenty of horse driven carriages, their escape looked bleak.

"We don't 'ave a choice" Sweeney replied, as he reached a hand to his halter and pulled out the deadly, but beautiful, silver blade.

Nellie's eyes widened even more as she realised his intentions "No! Yer can't use tha'! We'll be caught righ' away!"

Sweeney completely ignored Nellie's plea, his silver friend grasped at the ready within his hand, he made to step out onto the street.

But Mrs Lovett was having none of it. She couldn't allow him to brandish the weapon and kill someone in full view of the public. She lunged forwards, and without even thinking, wrapped her arms from behind the barber, around to his chest until her hands met and locked into place.

Sweeney stumbled backwards slightly and tensed from the contact, but quickly tried to shrug her off, baring his teeth in anger and determination. This only caused Nellie to hold onto him tighter, her cheek pressed up against the top of his shoulder blade. She knew he was far stronger than her, but she had to hold on.

Toby stepped away, pressing his back up against the wall as he watched the two struggle in silence.

Nellie screwed her eyes shut tight as she felt a sharp pain to her ribs when Sweeney's elbow made contact, but still she clung on, even tighter than before.

"Damnit woman!" Sweeney growled in a deadly tone as he struggled with the determined baker.

"Mr T! Y-yer can't go doin' tha'! You'll be caught an taken away! Please Mr T! Please!" Tears began seeping out of her closed lids as she felt his hand try to prise her locked hands apart.

There was a sound of a clear cut snap, causing Mrs Lovett to sob harder in fear as she recognized what the cause of the sound was. His silver friend opened in his frustration from the clinging Mrs Lovett. "No, Mr T! Not that! Please!! I-I can't l-let you go out there like tha'! I-I..."

But Mrs Lovett cut short as she felt the barber within her arms pause, his whole body unmoving. "...Toby...!" He growled out, seemingly distracted.

Mrs Lovett's eyes instantly snapped open and peered over Sweeney's shoulder in curiosity. Toby had left the alleyway and was running across the busy open street.

Nellie let out a shocked gasp, allowing her arms to unlock and drop from Sweeney, taking a couple of steps towards the opening of the street, only to have Sweeney's arm thrown out to prevent her from making a step further. "Toby, get back 'ere!" She hissed out.

But it was no use; Toby was out of ear shot, disappearing into the babbling crowd.

Mrs Lovett stood in shock, her eyes wildly searching the crowd for a small boy; Had he done a runner and gone to the police in fear of the deadly couple? Even if that was the case, she couldn't leave the boy on his own, she /wouldn't/ leave him.

Mr Todd allowed his arm to drop back at his side once convinced Nellie wasn't going to make a dramatic scene amongst the crowd in search of Toby, his own eyes were scanning the area, his lips curling into a thin pink line. Such an action from the fragile boy was slowing them down, and Nellie knew if Toby didn't come back very soon Mr Todd would leave him, causing Nellie to make the hardest choice ever; Would she wait for Toby or leave with Mr Todd?

But just as quickly as he had disappeared, Toby was suddenly back in sight, though he was not on foot, guiding two pure black horses in the direction of Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd with the reins, as he sat perched upon the mahogany carriage.

"Get in!" He called to them as he pulled on the reins, causing the horses to prance a bit on the spot, knowing that they had a new owner controlling them now, but still obeying as they came to a halt. Toby threw Sweeney a dark look; it was fairly obvious Toby was angry that he had even considered using his razors to force Nellie off him, and Mr Todd returned a far more darker look then any man could muster, causing anyone to worry and wonder what sadistic thoughts this man could possibly be thinking.

Mrs Lovett hadn't noticed the dark exchanges, already clambering into the carriage, thankful that it was roofed making it far more difficult for those outside to see its occupants.

Mr Todd was the one who broke the gaze, much to his dismay, he climbed in after the baker scowling in annoyance, slamming the carriage door shut behind him and placing himself in the seat opposite Mrs Lovett.

They both drew the carriage scarlet curtains shut, casting them into a dark red glow. The carriage jolted and the sound of hooves could be heard, though even without the sound, the bumping of their transport made it clear that they were moving.

Sweeney was constantly pulling back the curtain slightly to peer outside, while Mrs Lovett kept her arms hugged tightly to her stomach. The butterflies were making her feel sick and dizzy, and her breathing was still erratic as she gazed into thin air, her bottom lip trembling.

Mr Todd dropped the curtain for the 15th time and gave the baker a half glance to check on her progress. _She was still hyperventilating? _Sweeney frowned and leaned casually back into the velvet seats, which were as scarlet as the curtains.

"Pace yerself Mrs Lovett" The barber spoke to her sternly as he closed his eyes. "We 'ave far to go yet."

It was enough to cause Nellie to blink her way out of a daze, but not enough to slow her breathing. She turned her head to Mr Todd, worried frown lines etched upon her forehead. Her eyes studied the barber, his face, his clothes, the way he was positioned. She was free to do so, since his eyes were closed making him oblivious to her scanning.

Being able to look at Mr Todd this way did enable her to calm just slightly, at least he was still here with her and Toby. He could have easily left them behind and saved himself, yet he stayed with them. Such a thought allowed Nellie's breathing to slow and her arms relax upon her stomach.

"...Mr T?"

"....What?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Mr Todd slowly opened his eyes, tilting his head as he thought about this, before deciding it wasn't even important to him. "I don't care. Anywhere will be better than London."

"Well..." Mrs Lovett cleared her throat, slightly nervous about what she was going to ask. "...'ow about...we go to the sea?"

Mr Todd's eyebrows knitted together, that woman would never stop going on about that bloody seaside. He turned back to the curtain in silence, and pulled it open just slightly.

Mrs Lovett looked disappointed by his silence, and lowered her head as her hands grasped hold of the edge of the velvet seat tightly.

"We'll think about it...Mrs Lovett" Sweeney finally answered, as he saw they were now trundling over the London Bridge, on their bid for freedom.

A small smile finally twitched the edges of the baker's mouth as a wash of excitement filled her. _At least he was thinking about it._

Little did the poor defenceless Nellie know, that Mr Todd was concocting a plan of his own.

_**I want to thank you all for the reviews, I absolutely love them all and they encourage me to write more. Always let me know if there is something you don't particularly like, as it will help me improve. ;) **_

_**Keep the reviews coming *cheesy grin* ^__________^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Thorns**

_**Phew, so I finally finished chapter5. Hmmm...there was more I wanted to put into this chapter, but it was becoming too long, so unfortunately I had to stop at one of those annoying tenterhook moments *avoids flying peacocks* I'm sorry, it was not intentional. But I still hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

Travelling by carriage out of England's capital was surprisingly easy for the trio. Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett were well hidden behind the scarlet curtains, and Toby did a good job of keeping the two black stallions at a steady pace, so as not to attract so much attention.

Only did they stop twice; once for Toby to rush into a small shop within a dank small town to gather a few supplies, and another for the three to stretch their legs and for the horses to eat some grass and drink.

The news on Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett's escape seemed to be making slow progress to travel outwards from the city, though a different story may be said for tomorrow. Deciding that no matter the consequences or situation, they must not get cocky and always remain vigilant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The side of Sweeney's forehead rested upon the edge of the window frame. The scarlet curtain had been drawn back further for the barber to continuously gaze out of it. It was now dark outside, the only time Sweeney never seemed out of place. His jet black hair and eyes were as dark as the nights sky itself, whereas the moonlight illuminated his pale skin, making him appear more beautiful than ever, like a stern god of the night. Even through the darkness, the barber could easily make out the silhouettes of trees and shrubs of the countryside. The terrain was much bumpier then it had been, indicating that this road was not regularly used. It seemed the perfect place to make a stop and rest for the night.

The barber finally snapped out of, what seemed to be, a never ending daze, with a single blink. His neck ached terribly, he probably hadn't moved from that position for hours! He tenderly pulled his face away from the frame of the window and frowned as this did nothing to ease the achiness, but had in fact magnified it. He was used to just these sorts of pains however; standing for hours in front of the window within his barber shop made it second nature to him.

It was only then that he realised how quiet the carriage seemed, and he slowly turned his head towards the baker. She was also sat in the same place and position, where she had been goodness knows how many hours ago, though her head was lolling forward, moving every time the carriage went over a bump which did nothing to stir Nellie from her dreams.

Sweeney was suddenly greatly interested in Mrs Lovett, tilting his head slightly to take a glance at her own pale features; he had never seen Nellie fast asleep before. Her face had completely relaxed as she slept, making her look much younger and refreshed, rather than the tired, ranting baker Sweeney was so used too. He had to admit to himself; she -was- a very attractive woman.

His glassy black eyes travelled from her face and down her body, which only led to him frowning as he suddenly realised that Nellie's legs were spread far apart in the most unladylike way.

"Bloody whore" Sweeney half whispered to himself, as he glanced back to those beautiful pale features with a look of disgust upon his own.

No longer fascinated by Mrs Lovett, he stretched his arms out in front of him and looked back to the window. He really did need to stretch his legs, even for Sweeney, sitting down for so long was frustrating.

Mr Todd stiffly got to his feet, glancing back down at the slumbering baker. Perhaps he should wake her to see if she needed a walk as well? No doubt that she would want Toby to sleep, and Mr Todd wouldn't disagree with that. He didn't want Toby to be so tired the next day that he couldn't drive the carriage, losing them all precious travelling time, since it would be foolish for himself or Mrs Lovett to drive the carriage in full view of the public.

"Mrs Lovett?" Sweeney waited. But still, she did not stir.

He sighed, leaning forwards and placing a cold hand upon her bare shoulder, and nudging it lightly "Mrs Lovett?"

This seemed to have gotten a small reaction, a smile had spread across Mrs Lovett's face, and she let out an incredibly girlish giggle causing Sweeney to blink in surprise. But...she was still asleep.

"Blasted woman, wake up!" He gave her a rougher nudge, and she slowly opened her eyes, though a few words were brought back to reality along with her.

"Oh...Mr T, I like how yer undo my corset with yer teeth....." Her eyes widened in fright as she fully woke to what she was saying, and got an even bigger fright when she saw the dark figure of the man she had been dreaming about, bending over her. Her legs instantly snapped shut, as she her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, though he facial expression was beyond terrified; what if he was incredibly angry that she had been dreaming about him?

Mr Todd's facial expression, however, was far too difficult to read, though the baker swore that she detected a flash of amusement within his eyes.

"Mr T...I'm sorry! I didn't mean ter..."

But Sweeney turned away from her, fully opening the scarlet curtains and sliding down the window so that the cool night air drifted its way into the carriage. The poor embarrassed Mrs Lovett bowed her head down so that her face could be gratefully covered by her hands. She could feel the heat coming off her cheeks, and muttered some profound words into her palms.

Sweeney stuck his head out the window, leaving Nellie to be ashamed in peace, and called out to Toby "Pull over when ya can, Toby!"

"Righty-o, Mr T" The boy replied with a yawn as his eyelids began drooping, and pulled to the right on the reins. The horses obeyed, almost gratefully, as they pulled the carriage onto the grassy verge. The carriage rocked and bumped with a vengeance as they travelled into the thickest part of the trees, until they could go no further.

As soon as the carriage came to a halt, Sweeney swung open the door and stepped out. His body thankful that he was on the move, allowed the achiness to gradually ebb away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a brief awkward moment for Mrs Lovett as she had to help Sweeney relieve the two stallions of the heavy weight upon their backs, but soon after that, he had disappeared into the darkness.

She was now back within the carriage, wide awake with Toby's head upon her lap as he slept. She constantly glanced out the window, at every movement she saw in the corner of her eye, every sound that was made. But Sweeney did not return for hours, not until a hint of red upon the horizon indicating for dawn, did the barber open the carriage door.

He paused within the doorway as he realized the baker was still wide awake, hesitating, before deciding it was too late now and he stepped in, shutting out the cold behind him.

As soon as the man entered, Mrs Lovett spoke up, as if she had been planning this conversation for hours. "Mr T, abou' earlier..." she began, almost instantly causing Mr Todd to roll his eyes, for he certainly did not need this discussion. But what else was he to expect from the chatty woman?

"Forget abou' it..." he answered in a low growl, sitting himself within the opposite seat.

Nellie silenced all at once, his tone almost obeying for silence and obey she did. Though she blinked in surprise as he sat opposite her, elbows resting upon his knees, and his eyes locked onto hers. It was surprising, as the man before her usually did his best to keep his eyes averted.

She swallowed hard, very nervous by his action. "So...where 'ave you been all tha' time?" She tried her best to keep her voice confident, though her eyes never left his; feeling as though if she did allow her eyes to flicker away, he would pounce, as a lion would pounce upon its distracted prey.

"Fer a walk" Sweeney instantly replied, just as blunt as any of his answers have ever been; yet he still stared, unblinking.

Mrs Lovett would normally have lectured him for this, claiming that he could have caught an illness, walking in the cold all that time. However, so confused by Mr Todd's attitude, she merely nodded slowly, her eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

The edges of Sweeney's mouth twitched; it seemed he was expecting those words to flow from her also, the fact that she said nothing on the matter, seemed to have amused him.

After what felt like eternity for the Baker, Mr Todd finally glanced away. She breathed out in a low sigh of relief, as if she had been holding her breath throughout that whole experience. But then the barber looked back in her direction, and this time, Mrs Lovett really was scared; his eyes were darker then they had ever been, his lips curled into a thin pink line, his frown lines, etched upon his forehead, deepened. The last time Mrs Lovett had seen him look at her this way, was when he had forced himself upon her within his shop.

"Mrs Lovett, wake tha boy so tha' we can be on our way...I want to talk to you...alone".

_***Sigh* I know this chapter is rather bland, and the story is heading somewhere I assure you. I'm probably just being paranoid. I thank you all for the reviews they were very encouraging!!! ^__~d**_


End file.
